Nitrome
Nitrome (pronunciación), oficialmente registrado en Reino Unido como Nitrome Limited, es un estudio desarrollador de juegos de computador y dispositivos móbiles con sede en Londres, Inglaterra, y fundado el 10 de Agosto del 2004. Nitrome fue fundado por Mat Annal y Heather Stancliffe pero ahora ha crecido para tener diez empleados, ayudando con el desarrollo de juegos. Debido al pequeño equipo y creatividad del grupo, nuevos juegos Flash son lanzados regularmente (usualmente dos por mes). El ingreso principal para la compañia es a través de publicidad y dando la licencia de sus juegos to sitios web de juegos Flash más grandes. La mayoría de las producciones de Nitrome son juegos Flash de computador. Desde el 2012, Nitrome ha estado haciendo incursiones en juegos de Facebook y juegos móviles de teléfonos inteligentes. Todos sus juegos Flash (excepto sus juegos publicitarios) pueden ser jugados en Nitrome.com, su sitio oficial. A partir de Noviembre del 2014 la mayoría de sus juegos son en Unity y son disponibles en computador y móvil. Historia Primeros días (2004-2005) Nitrome comenzo el 10 de Agosto del 2004 y fue fundada por Heather Stancliffe y Mat Annal. Nitrome comenzó como un resultado de Mat Annal queriendo más libertad para crear juegos, ya que Annal había trabajado previamente en otros advergames pero fue frustrado por la restrictividad causada por clientes.Archivo de Internet Wayback Machine: - Mochimedia: Mat Annal de Nitrome: Serie de Entrevistas de la Junta Asesora FGS 5 → Algunos trabajos más adelante, Estaba actualmente creando juegos dentro del espacio web y en ese tiempo el único formato que usar realísticamente para eso era Flash. Esto por supuesto fue todo para clientes, quienes tenían una tendencia de controlar tus juegos hasta el punto de ellos careciendo elementos creativos clave que hubiera querido ser hábil de introducir. Comence Nitrome por frustración a esta situación y produjimos nuestro primer juego “Hot Air” como una reacción a mi carencia de libertad en ese punto. En ese tiempo la oficina era del tamaño de un cuarto. Para ingresos, ellos hacían advergames (juegos hechos para hacer publicidad de un producto), tales como Vege-Mania Juego. Cerca de 11 meses despues de que Nitrome fue fundado, una conversación sobre juegos para teléfonos móviles surgió entre Heather y Mat. Heather no pensó que fuera una buena idea. Despues de mucha persuasión, un juego de teléfono móvil entró en producción. Nitrome lanzó su sitio el 5 de Abril del 2005. Su juego de teléfono móvil Four Play fue el único juego de teléfono móvil lanzado. Chick Flick, el primer juego de Nitrome en desarrollo, fue abandonado debido a falta de fondos. El hermano de Mat, Jon se unió al equipo Nitrome el 20 de Mayo de 2005. Nitrome dejó el negocio de juegos de teléfonos celulares en 2005, y entró al negocio de juegos Flash de computador. Juegos Flash (2006-2008) Nitrome creó unos cuantos advergames en 2005 antes de hacer sus propios juegos. Nitrome recreó su sitio y lanzó su primer juego Hot Air en 2005. Ellos no hicieron mucho dinero de el. Nitrome portó Chick Flick y lo lanzaron en su sitio en 2006, despues de añadir y remover características. Nitrome lanzó muchos otros juegos siendo patrocinados por Miniclip, y también contrataron probadores, pero lo detuvieron. Los juegos tomaron un largo tiempo para hacer en ese tiempo. Nitrome contrató más gente en 2007 y tomo menos tiempo para crear juegos. Nitrome creó secuelas a algunos de sus juegos, y durante ese año MTV Arcade patrocinó unos cuantos juegos. Ellos lanzaron skins para que los jugadores pudieran personalizar su sitio, y lanzaron más el año próximo. Días modernos (2008-2011) Con más gente contratada en 2008, esto le permitió a Nitrome a crear muchas más juegos en menos tiempo. Los juegos de Nitrome también tenían una historia; Nitrome lanzó varios juegos populares en 2008. Nitrome lanzó secuelas en 2009 para juegos lanzados el mismo año. Ice Breaker lanzado en Enero del 2009 fue altamente popular y generó dos secuelas. Twin Shot también ganó popularidad, ganando una secuela. Nitrome también probó MochiCoins en Twin Shot 2. MochiCoins le permitía a los jugadores comprar monedas y gastar las monedas en contenido extra en Twin Shot 2, o otros juegos con MochiCoins. Nitrome intento MochiCoins en B.C. Bow Contest, pero no implementó el software en juegos futuros. A finales de Diciembre, Nitrome anunció que estarían en Facebook. Nitrome creó más juegos en 2010, pero en el verano, entre Julio y Septiembre, Nitrome experimentó un problema que prevenía que publicaciones del blog fueran publicados, y durante este tiempo no se lanzaron juegos por dos meses, el segundo más largo tiempo en el que Nitrome ha quedado sin el lanzamiento de un juego. Durante la sequía de dos meses, Nitrome trabajó en crear el juego de iOS Super Feed Me, pero despues de notar una caida en sus ingresos, volvieron a crear juegos Flash. Un corto tiempo despues de esta sequía, Nitrome se movió a Londres central. Nitrome lanzó juegos en 2011 creidos de haber sido "portados" de Nitrome Enjoyment System. Nitrome en Abril comenzó a publicar una publicación de blog en cada Día laborable hasta finales de Mayo. Despues de esto, Nitrome volvió a su rutina usual de publicar solo cuando hay contenido Nuevo o de Fans, excepto que comenzaron publicando una actualización semanal los Viernes infomandole a los fans de contenido que podría o iba a ser publicado o lanzado la semana próxima. Nitrome tuvo una gran renovación en su sitio web, llamado ahora "Nitrome.com 2.0" con una nueva característica para gustar juegos y una gran mejora de aestética. Ellos finalmente alcanzaron 100 juegos el 23 de Noviembre de 2011, con el lanzamiento de Nitrome Must Die. Juegos premium (2012-presente) Nitrome anunció a principios de 2012 la publicación de demos en su sitio, a fin de poder obtener feedback para lanzamientos de juegos posteriores, El primer juego siendo la demo de Cheese Dreams 2, lanzada el 30 de Marzo. El 15 de Octubre del mismo año, Nitrome lanzó un nuevo proyecto, esta vez un juego que podría ser comprable en Steam, aunque tenía que pasar la fase de Luz verde, en el cual jugadores de Steam tenían que decidir si querían que el juego fuera disponible para comprar o no. Una demo del juego fue lanzada, este juego llamado Flightless. También anunciaron más tarde en 2012 la creación de un juego nuevo para iOS, Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage, el cual lanzaron el 20 de Junio de 2013 con la ayuda de publicación de la compañia de entretenimiento Finlandesa Rovio bajo su nueva iniciativa de publicación "Rovio Stars". Sin embargo, Nitrome también trabajó en más juegos mientras producían esta cuarta instalación de Icebreaker. En 2013, Nitrome creó otra gran actualización para su sitio web; en el que las largamente esperadas cuentas fueron lanzadas, en las cuales los jugadores podían almacenar los datos de juego y tambíen obtendrían medallas y avatares para su rendimiento en juegos, y manteniendose en toque con otros gamers con una característica de lista de amigos. Contenido creado Desde su comienzo, la mayoría del contenido de Nitrome ha sido basado en Flash y gratis. Sin embargo, en ciertos tiempos, Nitrome ha ofrecido contenido premium bajo otro medio. Comenzando en 2012, Nitrome anunció más contenido premium que iba a ser lanzado. Nitrome reconoció que la razón por la que servicios premium tales como iPhone y Steam fueron comenzados fueron debidos a Nitrome ganando menos y menos dinero de juegos Flash. Juegos de teléfonos móviles Nitrome comenzó originalmente como una pequeña compañia que creaba juegos que serían jugados en teléfonos celulares. De los dos juegos de teléfonos celulares - Four Play, Chick Flick - solo uno fue lanzado. Four Play fue lanzado y críticado debido a su lentitud. Chick Flick fue cancelado debido a falta de fondos, Nitrome abandono la versión móvil de Chick Flick y en su lugar crearon el juego en Flash y lo lanzaron como gratis. Fue el corto tiempo de Nitrome en el negocio de juegos para teléfonos móviles que cambiaron a Flash. Más juegos móviles fueron lanzados despues, para dispositivos iOS y Android (vea las secciones a continuación). Juegos de computador Artículo principal: Categoría:Juegos de computador Nitrome comenzó haciendo juegos de computador en 2005 y han continuado haciendolos desde entonces. MochiCoins Artículo principal: ''MochiCoins Fue en 2009 que Nitrome comenzó experimentando con MochiCoins, un servicio que le permitía a las compañias vender contenido premium en el juego. Nitrome usó este sistema por primera vez en Twin Shot 2, ofreciendo 50 niveles extra y un sistema de trucos. Nitrome usó este sistema más tarde en B.C. Bow Contest, en la forma de flechas comprables, y una vez más, un sistema de trucos comprables. Ambos juegos que apoyaban MochiCoins también ofrecian contenido gratis: Twin Shot 2 ofrecía cinco skins gratis, y B.C. Bow Contest ofrecía dos flechas gratis. Nitrome eventualmente paró usando MochiCoins al comienzos del 2010. Antes del lanzamiento de Mochicoins, Nitrome declararon como no iban a ser usadas en todos los juegos. iOS ''Artículo principal: Categoría:Juegos de teléfono móvil Comenzando en 2009, Nitrome anunció el desarrollo de Super Feed Me. Lo que iba destinado a ser el primer juego iOS de Nitrome que se dijo que "llegaría pronto" fue trabajado lentamente. Como Nitrome se devotó más de su tiempo creando juegos Flash que crear juegos premium, Super Feed Me no fue trabajado As Nitrome devoted more of their time to making Flash games than making premium games, Super Feed Me no fue trabajado tanto. El desarrollo del juego fue interrumpido en Septiembre del 2010 al Nitrome darse cuenta de la caida de visitas en su sitio. Fue esto lo que causó que Nitrome buscara un programador de iOS antes de intentar trabajar más en Super Feed Me. Fue en 2012 que Nitrome comenzó a trabajar en otros dos juegos iOS - Nitrome Touchy y Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Debido a la adopción de Flightless y los dos proyectos de iOs citados, Nitrome tenía que posponer el desarrollo de Super Feed Me, mucho para la consternación de sus fans. De los tres juegos iOs, Nitrome Touchy y Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage son actualmente los únicos que han sido lanzados. Nitrome Touchy fue lanzado el 31 de Octubre de 2012, y Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage fue lanzado el 20 de Junio de 2013. Nitrome ha estado creando un tercer juego de iOS "ultra secreto", que actualmente esta 25% terminado. Android Artículo principal: Categoría:Juegos de teléfono móvil La primera aplicación de Android de Nitrome fue Nitrome Touchy, lanzada el 21 de Noviembre de 2012. El puerto Android de Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage fue lazado el 7 de Mayo de 2014 despues de estar en desarrollo por 9 meses.Nitrome blog: - Icebreaker Llegando a Android! (2 de Julio del 2013, primera mención de la versión de Android) Nitrome blog: - ¿Donde esta la Actualización de Icebreaker? (8 de Abril de 2014, mención de la versión de Android completada) Windows Phone Artículo principal: Categoría:Juegos de teléfono móvil Anunciado el 15 de Julio del 2014, 8bit Doves también sera lanzado en Windows Phone. Steam De vuelta a 2011, Nitrome preestrenó una imágen para un juego próximo de Steam, Flightless. No mucho fue revelado sobre eso, aparte de su artista. Un año pasó desde su anuncio, con nada lanzado sobre el. Fue el 15 de Octubre del 2012 que Nitrome lanzó Flightless Demo y anunció que el juego estaba en Steam Greenlight. También instaron a los fans que votaran por el via anuncios en su sitio y otros métodos. Aunque al juego se le dió luz verde exitosamente, el juego no esta siendo trabajado actualmente, pero lo sera en el futuro. Ingresos Por muchos años anuncios y contenido derivado de juegos de navegador continuó siendo la única fuente de ingresos de Nitrome, aunque que tipo de contenido derivado de juegos de navegador variaba. Cuando Nitrome comenzó a crear juegos de computador su unica fuente de ingresos venia de patrocinio por sitios como Miniclip, aunque más temprano Nitrome luchaba para crear lucro de esta forma . A pesar de esto, Nitrome todavia logró ganar suficientes ingresos de sus juegos Flash para financiar otros. Durante varios años, el patrocinio constituyó la mayor parte de los ingresos de Nitrome, con una pequeña cantidad también ganada a través de anuncios de sitios, licencias de juegos y regalías. El crecimiento del sitio de Nitrome causó que los anuncios se volvieran la principal fuente de ingresos, algo que continuaría por todos los años subsecuentes. Los ingresos de Nitrome en anuncios en 2010 hicieron ochenta y cinco porciento de sus ingresos generales , los ingresos generales de Nitrome durante ese tiempo les permitió tener un personal de alrededor de 15. Aunque Nitrome lograron mantenerse a través de esos años , dificultades financiales se encontraron en 2011 El tiempo en el que esto se hizo fue a finales de 2011.|group = nota|name = primero}} ya que el tráfico a Nitrome.com declinó y con ello los ingresos recibidos de anuncios . Fue alrededor de este tiempo que el desarrollo de Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage fue comenzado. Desde entonces Nitrome todavia logró traer ingresos, aunque no tanto como hacian antes. Desde 2013 hacia adelante, Nitrome también gana ingresos de los juegos móviles que ellos producen, aunque que impacto tienen en los ingresos generales de Nitrome es incierto. Publicación En 2015 Nitrome anunció el programa de publicación Nitrome, un programa de publicación donde Nitrome publicaría juegos de otros desarrolladores. Este programa se centra en publicar juegos para una plataforma móvil, aunque juegos en el programa también pueden ser publicados en el Nitrome sitio web de Nitrome si una versión de ordenador es hecha. Nitrome ha dicho que los juegos publicados bajo este programa serían basados en gráficos de pixel art, se centrarían en una idea principal de consulta y tendrían un modelo de monetización que seamoralmente aceptable para Nitrome. Los juegos en este programa son publicados por Nitrome bajo sus cuentas móviles de App Store. Durante su desarrollo, Nitrome también asiste a los desarrolladores dandoles avisos y sugerencias para el contenido del juego . Ultimate Briefcase fue el primer juego publicado bajo este programa, lanzado el 4 de Febrero del 2016, en la Apple App Store y Google Play . Arte El estilo de dibujo de Nitrome fue influenciado al de la era de 16-bit de los videojuegos. El uso de pixel art en los juegos de Nitrome data de vuelta al desarrollo de Hot Air, donde Annal quería crear un juego que fuera basado en la jugabilidad de la era de 16-bit de los videojuegos, y siendo el pixel art una gran influencia en ese periodo de tiempo fue usado como el estilo de dibujo para Hot Air y luego adoptado como el estilo de dibujo de Nitrome despues de la diversión de Annal con este. La presencia de otros pixel artistas tiempo despues en Nitrome solidificaron la dirección en pixel art que Nitrome había tomado para sus gráficos. El estilo de dibujo de Nitrome al principio iba por lindos y brillantes gráficos ya que esta era la preferencia de Mat Annal. Aunque no todos los juegos de Nitrome se apegaban a esto, ya que juegos como Toxic y Final Ninja se desviaban de este estilo de dibujo. Nitrome luego cambió de el lindo y brillante estilo de dibujo a dejar que la mecánica de un juego influenciara el arte creado para el juego . Logo El logo de Nitrome siempre ha sido las letras N-I-T-R-O-M-E mostradas en una línea inclinada. Los colores de las letras varian dependiendo en donde el logo es visto. Hay un esquema de colores y fondo para el logo de Nitrome en todos los Startups de los juegos. El logo clásico de Nitrome era simplemente solo letras blancas y rosadas, mientras que el logo de Nitrome utilizado despues del lanzamiento de 2.0 refundió las letras a un color bronce (tonos de amarillo y naranja). Nitrome button.gif|El logo de Nitrome 1.0 File:Nitrome logo.png|El logo visto en Nitrome.com 2.0 Nitrome_logo.gif|El .gif del logo de Nitrome 2.0, visto cuando se pasa el cursor por encima del logo nitrome_logo_2.5.1.png|El logo visto en Nitrome.com 2.5 nitrome_logo_rollover_2.5.1.gif|El .gif de Nitrome 2.5, visto cuando se pasa el cursor por encima del logo Referencias en juegos Nitrome ha sido referenciada como una compañia en algunos de sus juegos. En otros, su sitio web (nitrome.com) es mostrado como un nivel. Square Meal Square Meal tiene un nivel donde todos los bloques de piedra están organizados para verse como la palabra "Nitrome". Bad Ice-Cream Un nivel diseñado con la palabra "Nitrome" también esta presente en Bad Ice-Cream. Rainbogeddon Rainbogeddon tiene un nivel donde las paredes tienen aberturas que se asemejan a las letras: N,I,T,R,O,M,E,.,C,O,M. O Nitrome.com, en la parte superior dice NITRO, en el medio dice ME y en la parte inferior dice .COM. Rubble Trouble Tokyo En el nivel 31, el jugador tiene que destruir una pantalla gigante con un nivel de Off the Rails en ella. Antes de que el jugador comience el nivel, el jefe se da cuenta de la pantalla gigante y menciona a Nitrome, con Barry y Garry respondiendo hablando de lo "increible" que Nitrome es, y como juegan sus juegos. ]] Nitrome Must Die Nitrome aparece como una despiadada compañia creadora de juegos que oprime a los empleados torturandolos y hacerlos terminar projectos en una pequeña cantidad de tiempo. Esto es visto por el contenido de las paredes en algunos niveles. Dos amigos - Austin Carter y Justin Bennet - van a destruir Nitrome, despues de estar cansados de perder mucho en sus juegos. El edificio de trabajo ficcional de Nitrome, Torres Nitrome, también hacen una aparición; teniendo 100 pisos. Final Ninja En el nivel 10, la palabra "Nitrome" aparece como un letrero neón vertical. The Glassworks El periódico que los cyborgs leen tienen un título de encabezado de "NITR", pero es cortado. El título completo es probablemente "NITROME". Twin Shot 2 En el nivel cuarenta-y-uno, las letras 'NITROME' son escritas en bloques grises, a través de espacio negativo. Skywire VIP Shuffle Los pasajeros en el último nivel de Skywire VIP Shuffle son empleados de Nitrome. Gunbrick (móvil) En el Pack 1 nivel 1, hay un grafiti afuera del apartamento del tipo de Gunbrick escrito en pintura verde que dice "Nitrome estaba aqui". Ubicación del Estudio Artículo principal: Ubicaciones previas de Nitrome Desde que comenzaron, Nitrome ha movido su oficina múltiples veces. Actualmente, estan ubicados en una oficina titulada "Nitrome Limited".Nitrome.com - Contact - El Edificio esta identificado como Nitrome Limited, también, en el mapa hay una flecha apuntando a donde el edificio es ubicado, la flecha identificando la oficina como "Nitrome Limited" Origen del nombre Mat Annal fijó en una entrevistaJay is Games: ¡Hoja de estilo de Nitrome y entrevista! con Jay is Games que cuando el (Mat Annal) estaba creando Nitrome, el quería darle a la compañia un "nombre inventado" para que la mención del nombre significara solo ellos (Nitrome) y para que pudieran obtener un dominio punto com "que ocuparía un lugar destacado en los motores de búsqueda bajo palabra Nitrome". Pronunciación En ingles, la pronunciación de Nitrome viene de la palabra Nitro. Por lo tanto, Nitrome es pronunciado "nigh-trome" (enPR: nī'trōm, IPA(key): /ˈnaɪtrəʊm/) con un largo sonido de "i" (como en las palabras "m'y'" y "r'i'''ce") y una "e" muda. Esta pronunciación puede ser escuchada del personal de Nitrome en algunos de sus videos en el canal de Youtube de Nitrome Nitrome - 3D Game Tech DemoNitrome Skywire Ripoff. Una pequeña pronunciación diferente puede ser escuchada del anunciador en el menú de Nitrome Must Die, con la "i" siendo pronunciada '/eɪ/''' en vez de /aɪ/, la cual se traduce como "neigh-trome". Personal Nitrome tiene mucho personal en el cual trabajan en partes de juegos. Un "-" significa que no se han ido, al igual de que no han hecho trabajo en un juego antes de irse. Hasta 5 de Marzo del 2013, Nitrome ha dicho que tienen 12 empleadosPágina de Facebook de Nitrome - ¡Hola Nitromianos!... | Facebook. Premios |Edge |2011 |El Juego Del Viernes: Lo Mejor de 2011 |El Premio de Confiabilidad Infinita | Game Developer's Blog - Nitrome, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo Nitromianos!, 4 Enero 2012 |- |Pocket Gamer |2015 |Premios Pocket Gamer 2015 |Mejor Desarrollador | |} Enlaces externos *Perfil en Facebook *Perfil en Twitter *Perfil en Youtube *Perfil en Newgrounds *Perfil en Google+ *Sitio web *Página en IGN *Perfil en Kongregate *Perfil en Steam *Cuenta de foros Touch Arcade *Cuenta de Desarrollador iOS App Store *Cuenta de Desarrollador Google Play *Cuenta de Desarrollador Amazon Appstore Trivia * Un monton de los nombres de juego de Nitrome estan basados en juegos de palabra e insultos (e.g. Four Play, Chick Flick, Square Meal, Headcase, Knuckleheads, Small Fry, and Numbskull). * Nitrome es comunmente mal pronunciado NIT-roam. Sin embargo, la pronunciación de Nitrome — NIGH-trome — es similar a una palabra con ortografía similar — nichrome — la cual es pronunciada como NIGH-chrome. * Muchos de los efectos de sonido (alternativamente conocidos como Sound FX) que Nitrome usa son usados a través de muchos juegos. *Si alguien esta subiendo un video de Nitrome a Youtube, Youtube podrá sugerirle al usuario que añadan la etiqueta "Nitrome (compañia)" a su caja de etiquetas. Notas Referencias fgl: Evento de Chat - Nitrome → nitromemat: rocketman - nosotros durabamos 4 semanas ahora es más como 6 u ocasionalmente 8 si se nos va }}}} en:Nitrome de:Nitrome Categoría:Articulo necesita citaciones Categoría:Compañias